Random BDxKO Smut
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: As the title says. But, if a real summary is wanted: Knock Out has been teasing Breakdown all solar-cycle, and the poor mech couldn't do anything about it. Until now. Possesive kink, voice kink, all the good stuff.


So, I guess I owe a bit of an explanation for this...umm...first things first, this is not related to _Reach Out_ at all, so if Breakdown and Knock Out seem more like their cannon selves, it's because they are. This was kinda my test run back into smut so I could see if I could still write it. Alot of things that I'm working on have smut in them, and I need to get back into the swing of things.

And this is the result of that. Enjoy some PWP BreakdownxKnock Out smut!

* * *

Growling, Breakdown shoved Knock Out against the wall in their quarters. The teasing red mech had been driving the frontliner crazy with soft touches to his waist and shoulder spikes all duty-cycle, and he, at the time, couldn't do anything about it. Until now.

Furiously kissing his partner, Breakdown kept Knock Out in place with his chassis, using one servo to reach around to the wheels on his lover's back, and the other to his helm fin. Slowly, teasingly, Breakdown fingered the rims, enjoying the moan that it drew form his partner.

He had found out quite by accident that the wheels were sensitive. They were on a mission for Lord Megatron in some unstable mine, Knock Out complaining the entire trip about how the dust and dirt would ruin his finish, when a huge portion of the ceiling collapsed in on itself. Breakdown, right behind Knock Out, grabbed the smaller mech and pulled him flush against his chassis, until the rocks had settled. Releasing his partner, Breakdown patted him on the back before walking away, pausing a few steps away before turning around. Knock Out's optics were dark with desire, but this was not the time or the place to enjoy what his optics were promising. But why was he suddenly so aroused? A second later, Knock Out's optics cleared, a little bit of confusion in them as to what had just happened. A few more accidental touches and the duo eventually figured it out, and proceeded to engage in their first ever round of cave-sex.

But here and now, Breakdown knew what he was doing, and used it to his advantage. Knock Out was shaking in his arms, optics screwed shut in pleasure.

"P-please, Breakdown..._aahhh_...hurry up!" Knock Out panted, still trying to maintain control of the situation. Breakdown was having none of that.

"You mean like you hurried up when you were teasing me all day?" Breakdown questioned, watching his lover squirm. "You have no say in this Knock Out; you are _mine_."

Breakdown nipped against Knock Out's helm fin, growling, "This is mine," before moving down to the spikes adorning his smaller lover's shoulders.

"These are mine," motioning to both shoulders and servos, before he cupped Knock Out's hot pelvic plating, rubbing slowly. The blue frontliner licked and nipped his way up Knock Out's throat, giving special attention to the inky black stripes, and to his elfish audio receptor. Knowing that the red medic had a voice kink, Breakdown purred lustfully in the gasping medic's audio.

"But here, what is behind this panel, belongs to me and me alone. You'll never spread your legs for another as long as I'm around, and even then, you are still mine. Valve, spike, spark, and CPU are all _mine_." Knock Out wrapped his arms and legs around his partner, trapping Breakdown's servo between the two of them and grinding against him, begging for more.

A heavy engine rev from the taller mech vibrated through both mechs, drawing moans from the two partners. "P-please Breakdown.._ughh..._take me..._oh Primus, PLEASE_!" Knock Out stuttered, mostly focused on getting more friction. The smaller mech snapped back his plating, groaning at the feel of Breakdown's plating against his exposed valve and spike.

Breakdown wriggled his fingers into Knock Out's valve, petting and twisting in _just_the right places, watching the pleasure spill across his faceplates. The larger mech slid back his plating as well, lining up his spike with Knock Out's valve, before pulling the medic down against him, the sudden warmth almost sending him into overload.

His lover's sharp denta bit at his neck, temporarily marking him. Even as he was being pounded into, Knock Out could still keep his composure, only the blush across his faceplates marking him as aroused. Groaning at the contrast between the clarity in Knock Out's optics and abandon with which he rocked his hips, Breakdown slid one servo upwards to wrap around Knock Out's wheels. He was close, and he wanted to take his lover over the edge with him.

The larger mech lunged forward, fiercely kissing Knock Out, rolling his hips in just the right way to hit that sweet spot. Knock Out's grip tightened on his arms, his claws thinly scratching his paint, slightly drawing energon.

"_Yeesss..._if you keep that up, I'm gonna overload," Knock Out hissed, slightly loosing his composure.

Breakdown grinned, he had him just where he wanted him. Slowing his thrusts, he watched the frustration and desperation wash across Knock Out's faceplates. Before Knock Out could demand for more, Breakdown spoke.

"I know what you want, Knock Out; an overload, right babe?" Begrudgingly Knock Out nodded. Humming contentedly, Breakdown continued. "And you know that comes with a price. No teasing for a week or no overload, and I'll with hold interfacing rights. _I _can make it along okay, but _you_on the other hand..."

Breakdown watched the emotions play across his lover's face, every once in a while being broken by pure desire, but an answer had yet to be given. Wordlessly, he stopped his thrusts altogether. Knock Out's optics widened before a frustrated rev of his finely tuned engine gave his answer for him.

_Yes, I accept._

Breakdown smiled, lovingly kissing Knock Out this time, as his thrusts picked up the pace, bringing both mechs to overload. Holding Knock Out close to him, Breakdown waited for his breath to come back to him, lightly peppering kisses across Knock Out's shoulder.

Eventually the two mechs had their strength back, though they didn't want to separate. Knock Out clicked low in his throat, getting Breakdown's attention. Looking up, Breakdown was met with a loving gaze and a slow languid kiss. Pulling away slightly, Breakdown pressed his forehelm against his lover's, gazing back into his optics. Maintaining optic contact, he slowly pulled out, reveling in the brief storm of lust brewing in the crimson iris'.

"Should we go get cleaned up?" Breakdown asked, keeping Knock Out close to him.

Coyly looking up at his partner, Knock Out murmured, "Of course, love. And maybe when we're in there, you can bend me over and frag my processor out."

Breakdown stared agape at his lover, sputtering. Smirking, Knock Out replied, "You said no more teasing. So, I'll be forcefully blunt with what I want from now on. Besides," Knock Out tapped Breakdown's mouth shut. "I like your reaction better this way." The smaller mech then sashayed away, exaggerating his hips and aft as he went.

Breakdown groaned. He was so fragged. Literally.

* * *

Please leave a review telling me how I did! I don't want to write bad smut for my upcoming things...and yes, that includes the next few segments of _Reach Out_.

R&R!

3 Huntress


End file.
